listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrong Turn (Series)
The Wrong Turn series is a franchise of horror movies from 2003 to 2014. The chronological order of the six films is Bloody Beginnings, Bloodlines, Wrong Turn, Dead End, Left For Dead, and then Last Resort. Before The Series *'Delilah Odet' - Died of unknown causes, mentioned by Maynard. *''Unknown Person'' - Killed in an unknown manner by Maynard Odet, mentioned by Sheriff Carter. Wrong Turn *''Richard Stoker'' - Killed off-screen by one of the Odet Brothers, body thrown off a cliff. *''Halley Smith'' - Throat slit off-screen by one of the Odet Brothers. *''Evan Ross'' - Ear cut off and throat slit off-screen, body found later. *''Francine Childes'' - Barbed wire wrapped around her mouth by Saw-Tooth and slowly bleeds to death. *''Scott Korbee'' - Shot three times in the back with arrows by Saw-Tooth. *''Carly Numan'' - Head chopped in half at the mouth by Three Finger. *''Trooper John Bartley'' - Shot in the eye with an arrow by Saw-Tooth. *''Deputy L. Solomon'' - Killed off-screen by Saw-Tooth. **Total - 8 Wrong Turn 2: Dead End *''Kimberly Caldwell'' - Tongue bitten off by Brother, cut vertically in half by Three Finger. *''Neil'' - Throat slit and then scalped by Three Finger. *''Mara Stone'' - Hit in the head with an axe by Pa. *'Elena Garcia' - Back slashed at repeatedly by Sister and bleeds to death. *'Maynard J. Odet' - Blown up with dynamite planted in his pants by Colonel Dale Murphy. *''Amber Williams'' - Shot in the head with an arrow by Brother. (Double Kill!) *''Matt "Jonesy" Jones'' - Shot in the head with an arrow by Brother. (Double Kill!) *'Michael "M" Epstein '- Decapitated off-camera by Ma. *'Brother Odet' - Shot in the back with an arrow with a piece of lit dynamite attached to it by Colonel Dale Murphy, blows up moments later. (Double Kill!) *'Sister Odet' - Shot in the back with an arrow with a piece of lit dynamite attached to it by Colonel Dale Murphy, blows up moments later. (Double Kill!) *''Colonel Dale Murphy'' - Shot in the back with two arrows by Pa, weighted barbed wire wrapped around his neck by Ma, quickly bleeds to death. *'Ma Odet' - Hit by a tree log and ground up by a tree de-barker. (Double Kill!) *'Pa Odet' - Hit by a tree log and ground up by a tree de-barker. (Double Kill!) *''Chris'' - Killed off-screen in an unknown manner by Three Finger, clothes shown over fire pit. *''Wojo'' - Killed off-screen in an unknown manner by Three Finger, clothes shown over fire pit. **Total - 15 Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead *''Sophie'' - Shot in the chest and then the head with arrows by Three-Finger. *''Trey'' - Impaled through the mouth with a spear by Three Finger. *''Brent'' - Sliced vertically into three pieces by a trap set by Three Finger. *''Officer Preslow'' - Knife thrown into his neck by Three Finger. *''Officer Walter'' - Shot in the head by Chavez. *'Three Toes' - Shot and then decapitated by Chavez. *''Willy'' - Face sliced off with a scythe trap set by Three Finger. *'Crawford' - Encased in barbed wire and then dragged along a road by Three Finger. *''Sheriff Carver'' - Impaled vertically with a spear by Three Finger. *'Floyd' - Set on fire with a Molotov cocktail thrown by Three Finger. *''Deputy Lane'' - Wrapped in a barbed wire net by Three Finger, slowly bled to death. *'Chavez' - Head popped open with a hatchet and brain eaten by Three Finger. *''Nate'' - Shot in the back with an arrow by Brandon. *'Brandon' - Beaten to death with a club by Three Finger. **Total - 14 Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings *''Orderly Charlie'' - Stabbed in the eye with a needle, eyes and nose eaten by the Odet Brothers. *''Dr. Ann Marie McQuaid'' - Electrocuted to death by Three Finger. *''Dr. Brenden Ryan'' - Dismembered by barbed wire attached to chains by the Odet Brothers. *''179 Glenville Sanatorium Inmates'' - Killed and eaten by the Odet Brothers for 29 years to survive. *''Porter'' - Killed off-screen by one of the Odet Brothers in an unknown manner, body found. *''Vincent'' - Stabbed through the head with a lobotomy needle by Saw-Tooth. *''Claire'' - Hanged and decapitated with a barb wire noose by the Odet Brothers. *''Daniel'' - Eaten alive by the Odet Brothers. *''Kyle'' - Accidentally stabbed to death by Sara, Kenia, Bridget and Jenna thinking he was one of the Odet Brothers. *''Jenna Rivers'' - Impaled in the back with a large drill by Saw-Tooth. *''Bridget'' - Gored with the tires of a snowmobile by One-Eye. *''Lauren'' - Froze to death, body shown. *'Kenia' - Decapitated by a barb wire fence when she wasn't watching where she was going while driving a snowmobile. *''Sara'' - Decapitated by a barb wire fence when Kenia wasn't watching where she was going while driving a snowmobile. **Total - 192 Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines *'Kaleen Webber' - Finger cut off by Three Finger, hit in the stomach with an axe by Maynard Odet. *''Deputy Kevin Biggs ''- Shot in both legs with arrows and stabbed in the head by three Finger. *''Johnson'' - Electrocuted to death by the Odet Brothers. *''Cruz'' - Disemboweled with a knife by Three Finger. *''Gus'' - Legs smashed with sledgehammers and run over by the Odet Brothers. *''Billy'' - Decapitated with a snow blower driven by Three Finger. *''Julian'' - Ground up with a snow blower driven by Three Finger. *''Mose'' - Burned alive inside of a barrel by the Odet Brothers. *''Jason Carter'' - Accidentally disemboweled by Sheriff Angela Carter in a trap set by Three Finger. *''Sheriff Angela Cater'' - Committed suicide by shooting herself in the head with a shotgun so she wouldn't burn to death, coerced by Maynard Odet. *''Lita'' - Killed off-screen in an unknown manner by Maynard and the Odet Brothers. **Total - 11 Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort *''Nick'' - Shot in the head with an arrow by Three Finger. *''Daria'' - Head wrapped in a Barb wire trap set by the Odet Brothers, decapitated by Three Finger. *''Agnes Fields'' - Stabbed with an Axe thrown by Three Finger and neck snapped by Jackson. *''Sheriff Doucette'' - Shot in the head with an arrow by Three Finger. *''Jillian'' - Legs snapped off by One-Eye and Saw-Tooth. *''Bryan'' - Hit in head with a Statue by Three Finger and smothered with a pillow by Sally. *''Vic'' - Neck slit and disemboweled by Three Finger. *''Charlie'' - Stomach blown up with a water hose shoved up his anus by the Odet Brothers. *''Rod'' - Captured in a bear trap and stabbed in the head with a machete by Three Finger. *'Jackson Hilliker' - Stabbed in the eye and beaten to death with a set of keys by Toni. *''Toni'' - Stabbed in the head with a knife by Three Finger. **Total - 11 Total Deaths *253 Total Deaths Category:Horror films Category:Film series Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:United States